


Coffee and Bullets

by failedexperiments



Series: Infected Verse [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infection, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: Sherry Birkin is dragged to Africa by Wesker.  Chris is following a lead to find Jill.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/ Will Birkin / Annette Birkin, Sherry Birkin/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, chris/sherry/jake
Series: Infected Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be slow burn, and yes you read the pairings right. Though I'm still not sure where the hell this is going.

Three weeks before the events in Kijuju  
Washington DC

He watched from the shadows as his prey was, surrounded by co-workers of hers. Sherry Birkin bobbed her head along with the live band, sipping at a beer. The band wasn’t the kind of music he liked, though unlike a lot of popular noise, Wesker could agree that they weren’t that bad.

Only reason he was there was because of Sherry though. Or at least to finish Birkin’s work. He had the place to work on it, just needed a sample and the easiest sample to get. Though watching the twenty three year old daughter of his old friend, he was reminded of the simpler days from college.

Sherry was sitting in the back of a music club, the live band wasn’t the kind of music he preferred though they weren’t that bad. She sipped at her drink as Wesker’s companion slipped up next to him. She said nothing in her mask, waiting instruction.

“Not here, as much as I would love to see you in action, my dear, we don’t need the attention.” He spoke low to his companion.

She gave a nod accepting the drink he handed her in order to fit in. He should have had her dress more appropriately, but this was a spur of the moment acquisition. It was actually something that he was more curious to see if it would work than anything. The G kept slipping through his fingers, and even a weakened strain of it would be better than nothing.

“ _Didn’t think you’d come out.”_ Wesker turned at the voice he heard, it was so much like Will’s. A chestnut brown haired man, somewhere in his twenties was walking up to a pair, a blond woman and blonde man both around his age. The blonde had piercing green eyes and wore a sweater over jeans, the woman was dressed in slight heels with slacks and a black blazer over a red blouse. 

“Really Max, you had us worried for a bit. I was almost going to call Al to see if he could go kidnap you from the office.” She draped her arm over both men’s shoulders. “Now come on, I need a killer kool-aide stat.”

Wesker shook his head, this was a lot like the bar that he and Annette had dragged Will to to get him out of the lab. He caught Sherry was talking to someone at her table. He had seen the man at her office, someone that he wouldn’t have a problem getting rid of if he pestered his goddaughter much more. Instead Sherry stood, grabbing the light blue blazer she had worn over the jeans and turtle-neck sleeveless top she had worn to work. Her pale blonde hair was pinned back with a pair of black clips, keeping it out of her face. Last time he had physically seen her she had been taken in by Derek Simmons. He had been late by an hour to get to her after the Raccoon City incident.

“Come, we’ll fetch her at her place, less of a scene.” Wesker whispered, leading his pet out of the club. As much as he wanted to get her and get out of the States, after all the longer he was there the more of a chance the Organization would find him. Wesker didn’t want to deal with them just yet. Not until after the Uroboros was perfected. After that he could perfect Will’s project, maybe if he was lucky make it obey only him.

_It won’t be Sherry that I use for that. After tonight I won’t be able to let her be free, but I can’t use her for any experiments. Anyone else is fair game._ He thought striding out of the club.

Sherry paused, the club didn’t serve coffee, though she could swear she was smelling a strong bold roast. Blue eyes scanned the area trying to figure out why. Most of the time she would get hints of mint tea, rarely she had smelled a strong lavender, usually in the labs whenever she went to the CDC on errands for DSO. But this was different. It was stronger than the slight swampy scent of uninfected humans. Nothing horrible, but just enough that she was reminded she wasn’t like them anymore.

“Sherry?”

She glanced back at her co-worker. Ben wasn’t that bad, but he was annoying tonight. “What? I know I’m going to have to deal with Derek tomorrow. Don’t worry I’ll remember to have a chat with him about the rumors.” She slid her jacket on. The scent was gone, replaced by the cologne Ben wore and swamp water again. Earthy and slightly rotted, a sick joke mother nature seemed to play with her.

“That’s not what I was gonna ask Sher. You looked like something was bothering you.” Ben tipped back the light beer he was drinking. “Thought you’d wanna talk about it.”

“Just thought I smelled something off. You know I was stuck working in the archives all day, probably just dust still.” She gave a smile. “Don’t worry I’ll see you tomorrow, just don’t forget my latte this time. The pastry is fine, but you messing with my caffeine intake. That is so unforgivable.” She gave a small grin. “They still haven’t found the fingertips of the last intern that did it.” She joked making him swallow hard, and she giggled a little to let him know she was joking.

“Hey it was Brian’s turn for coffee he cheated all of us. Sure you don’t want me to walk you to your car?”

“Nope have a cab on the way. You know I don’t drive in DC. Too many crazies on the road, and most of them tourists.” She picked up her purse. “Night Ben.”

“See ya Sherry.”

Once outside she called for a cab, and tapped a quick text to Claire wishing her good luck on the project she had gotten herself into, it was some protest in the midwest somewhere. That was another thing that Sherry made a mental note to look in on. TerraSave seemed too good, and she knew Claire wouldn’t get into anything involved with Umbrella, but it made Sherry feel better keeping tabs on her older sister.

\--

Sherry froze as she entered her apartment. It smelled like a rich bold roast coffee, something she didn’t drink. She didn’t bother turning on the light, though did slip her hand behind her to the holster nestled at the small of her back.

Derek had trained her to use the small handgun she kept there. With her past, he had thought it was a good idea for her to carry, just in case. Though he had told her that he hoped that she would never need to use a gun when not on duty. Of course that had been before she had joined the DSO just a few months ago. Derek had been so happy about it, though Sherry had a feeling he was part of the reason she was in the division she had been placed in. Easier to keep tabs on her and cover up things if her virus went a little crazy.

“Hope you know breaking into a federal agent’s apartment is a pretty gutsy move.” Her blue eyes were scanning the shadows. She knew the layout of the apartment with her eyes closed so she didn’t need more light than what the full moon from the balcony gave her.

“Is that the way to speak to your Godfather?” Wesker was going to try this at least with giving her a choice to come willingly. Sooner he got her away from Simmons would be a good thing in his book. Since entering the apartment he had found the Devil Shot that she was taking, the precursor of the PG67A/W that he was taking currently to try to stabilize his condition.

The gun didn’t go away at those words, or the slightly accented voice. She had heard rumors that he was dead. Of course that had been through unofficial channels. But it hadn’t been hard to know something was wrong at the BSAA. She hadn’t run into Chris, but rumors were that he had been unhinged lately, more distant. “You shouldn’t be here. I want nothing to do with Umbrella, or you. I’m not some sick science experiment.” She scowled finally seeing him, leaning against the wall near the doors to the balcony.

“Is that what you think B.O.W.s are? What have they been feeding into your mind Sherry, you used to be such a brilliant child. I had hoped you would be smarter than even your parents.” He let his voice hold the right amount of disappointment. “At least give me a chance, you wouldn’t need these anymore.” He held up the thin silver case that held her shots.

Sherry balked a moment. “Chambers says there’s no cure. The Devil Shot just managed to stabilize it enough so I didn’t become a monster like… Like _Doctor_ Birkin.” She refused to say Dad or Father when she was talking about him. If it hadn’t been for him worrying more about the G, Sherry would have been safely at her grandparents and out of Raccoon City, far away from the nightmares that she had lived through and still had thanks to her friends dragging her to horror movies once in a while.

“I was there when he worked on it Sherry,” Wesker said calmly. Yes he had been there to steal it, but he had been there while Will had worked on it.

“And the reason you were his friend is the only reason why I haven’t shot you yet.” The gun stayed steadily tracked on him.

“You really think that bullets will kill me? Redfield has tried so many times, and I’m sure you heard about the little incident where his partner died.” Wesker watched the gun tremble ever so slightly. He had found her records, she was a decent shot, probably a trade off Derek made to make her ‘useful’. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather be around someone who understands what you’re going through?”

She tightened her grip on the gun, using a two handed hold on it. “You need to leave before I do fire. I’m not leaving with you. And next time we meet, I won’t let you walk away. This is the only time I’ll remember you as _Uncle_ Wesker.”

He stepped closer. “You won’t shoot me Sherry. I’m the last link you have to your family. Or did you forget after the incident, even your grandparents didn’t come for you.”

She growled low, it was true, they hadn’t come for her, but she had found out after Claire had left to look for her brother, that her grandparents had died from stress related issues after seeing the news about Raccoon City’s destruction. “You haven’t been in my life since Raccoon City, and from what Claire told me, I prefer it that way. You’re not the same man that would help me with my homework when Will and Annette were too busy in the lab.”

Wesker fought a scowl, Sherry had been sheltered of so much while they had been in the lab. It took all he had to not grab her and tell her that, after all he wanted to still try to convince her to come with him.

She heard a footstep behind her and mentally cursed. She had only smelled one scent, and it was something she had only told one other person about. Leon after he had gotten back from a mission on a cruise ship. In fact she had made it seem like a joke so she doubted Leon even believed her. Though since then he brought peppermint mochas when he came to see her.

Sherry was pulled back from her thoughts as an arm went around her neck, the other slender arm pulling her arm up. Sherry pulled her finger away from the trigger, her neighbors on the left side of her row home apartment had two kids, a little boy about ten, and a little girl of five, who was always coming over to her yard asking if she could make daisy chains with her. Wesker was right, she wasn’t going to fire her gun. She wasn’t going to traumatize little kids. Though she shifted her weight, stomping down with her heel at the foot of the person behind her, aiming for the top of the foot, right before it attached to the leg, just past any steel plate if they were in combat boots.

The figure behind her had felt her shift, and countered it, dropping her while she was unbalanced. A quick move twisted her arm behind her back. Sherry had also lost her grip on her gun, which skittered on the carpet to Wesker’s foot. He knelt picking it up.

“Smith and Wesson, which of them bought this for you?” He asked as Sherry tried to get free from the figure that now was kneeling on her. The scentless woman hadn’t said anything, only reason Sherry had been able to tell it was a woman had been the slender build. “Don’t scream.” He ordered softly. “Wouldn’t want to have to be drastic.” He had thought about having Jill silence her neighbors, but it would have drawn too much attention to what he was planning far too soon.

Sherry struggled best she could giving a muffled yelp as her arm was twisted more, nearly to the verge of popping out of the socket. She knew she’d heal, she could thank the G for that, but it still hurt like hell.

“Don’t break her.” Wesker warned and the twisting eased up. Though pressure on her didn’t ease up. Sherry found she couldn’t wiggle her way free as her arms were secured behind her. “Now do we have to gag you?”

The woman with Wesker hauled her to a sitting position, keeping an arm around her neck just in case. She shook her head after a moment, her mind going to her neighbors. Wesker, from what she knew from Claire, could easily take out her neighbors. He probably wouldn’t hesitate at Toby and Nessa either.

“Good girl,” Wesker patted the top of her head as the woman backed off, getting a glare for it. “Secure our ride out of here.”

“What the hell are you planning?” Sherry managed not to yell, though she tested her wrists. They weren’t in cuffs.

“You’ll learn soon enough, for now we need to get going. You make a scene I’ll kill anyone who might try to help you got it? Power and security are out for the block anyway, so we’re just going to disappear. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone harm you.” Wesker knelt before her, making her look up at him. Those angered blue eyes reminded him so much of Will’s when he got annoyed.

Sherry felt the needle from a syringe she hadn’t even seen him holding go into her neck. Hissing she thought about head butting him, but he caught her throat with the hand that had held the syringe after tossing it to the side.

“Sherry, you need to trust me on this. If it works, you won’t need those shots you’ve been taking anymore.” He brushed her cheek lightly, she had more features that screamed Will, though holding her like this, he could see Annette in her as well.

Her head was starting to feel sluggish. He brushed the tears that started to well up in her eyes watching her closely. When her eyes started to close, he pulled her to her feet. As much as he hated it, he did need her. Sherry’s strain of the G was stable, but handing her over to Excella, she might find a way to recreate Will’s original strain and stabilize it. slipping a jacket over Sherry’s shoulders, he snagged her keys and purse to make it look like she just hadn’t made it home. Hefting her over his shoulder, he headed out the door to where he knew Jill would be waiting.

“Shh, just sleep for now.”


	2. Little sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire drops in on Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it the thought of him and Claire's family home being an old small family farm amuses me. Sorry this one's so short.

Chris’s place  
\--Middle of nowhere PA-  
(week later)

Chris glanced at the file that had been put on his desk. It was recon photos, and the one at the top of the stack had him struggling to breathe. It was some kind of containment unit and within it, her hair was different, blonde, almost white, but there was no doubt in who it was.

“Jill,” His words were barely a whisper. He would be leaving in a few hours, to meet up with the West African branch of BSAA. The photos had been taken there, though it wasn’t the main reason he was headed there.

The knock at the door had him slip the photos into his go bag. He remembered Claire leaving a message that she wanted to stop by before he had left. Sighing he had a feeling that was who it was. The fact that she had probably driven all day to get there would mean he’d have less time to finish packing for his trip.

“Come on Chris, I know you’re here. You always come back here when you have enough down time.” The house had been where they had grown up, and while it wasn’t a working farm anymore, Chris did tend to come to tinker around fixing it up here and there when he could. Sometimes Claire would come out too, other times it was good to be alone with his own thoughts.

“And you always seem to know when I’m here Claire.” He opened the door getting a soaking hug from his sister. “Hey, no dripping on the floor.”

“You sound like Mom.” She replied handing him the bag she had brought. “Stopped in town to get burgers from Terry’s. And only know you were here because Becky may have said something yesterday. You know how we all talk, have to keep an eye on you ya big lug. Or you’ll do something stupid like going off the radar on top secret missions.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked her to check on the vaccines so I could fly.” He took the bag from her. “Leave in two days by the way. And that’s all you’re getting Claire.”

“I wasn’t going to ask, you haven’t fallen off the radar. I only worry when you haven’t contacted me, Becky or Leon.”

“Barry avoided?”

“All he wants to do is gush about his daughters. And well, since currently between guys, I’ll pass on the happy home life.” She hung her jacket up. “Please say you have decent beer.” Her backpack went to the floor near the hook her wet coat hung on.

“In the kitchen, you planning on staying tonight?”

“Of course, don’t worry only one night. I have a function to go to for TerraSave day after tomorrow down in Georgia. Just thought I could check in on my brother before hand.”

Chris chuckled as he set the bag on the counter. “You’re driving all the way down there?”

“Was planning on riding my bike, but the storm outside, the streets are going to suck,” She pulled out two beers from the fridge.

Chris watched his sister. He knew she could handle herself, but he still couldn’t help being protective. “I should have never taught you how to ride.”

“You taught me so I would stop hounding you about borrowing your jeep if I remember correctly.”

Chris laughed nodding. “You have a point.” He reached up to get plates. “So since you drove all the way out here, may as well catch up a bit. You don’t actively search me out unless something is up.”

She nodded as the two of them moved to the table in the kitchen. “Sherry hasn’t answered her phone in a week. We were going to meet up today before I headed down, but yeah I’m not going to just show up in Georgetown on her door.” She sank into the seat across from him. “Leon already said he’d look into it, but asked me to stay out of DC just in case.”

“You know he has a knack of finding her. I’m sure Sherry’s fine.”

“Probably right, you know how I over worry.” She snagged one of the onion rings from her brother’s plate.

“Hey,” He started as she stuck her tongue out.

“Looked bad have to protect you.”

He laughed. “You’re gonna play that game now?”

“As the younger sibling it’s my duty to be a brat.”

The two talked, keeping things light as they did. As much as he hadn’t wanted the company, he found he was glad that Claire had shown up. Even with her concern, she had managed to keep him from dwelling too much on the photos that he had actually managed to keep her from seeing. Last thing he needed was to have Claire thinking the same he had been thinking since he had seen Jill and Wesker fall.

He had failed her, his partner. _I can’t be thinking about that anyway,_ _need to focus on the mission._

Chris woke early, walking past his sister’s room he could hear her snoring still. Cracking the door slightly, he checked in on her, something he had grown used to doing after their parents had died. Claire was sprawled out on the bed, he could see her feet poking out from under the blanket that mostly hid her. Shaking his head he closed the door quietly and padded down the steps.

By the time that she came out of her blanket burrito he had whipped up pancakes and bacon. Fresh coffee was in the pot as well.

“Okay, why do I have such an awesome brother?”

“Showing up to pull me out of dark thoughts was what I needed.” He sipped at his coffee. “Sure you’ll be okay with the drive today?”

“I’ve done it before.”

\--

Two days later Chris was finishing packing. He had a final briefing in DC before he’d head to Cairo, and from there he’d be traveling to Kijuju to follow up on the leads he had. The images he had seen of the woman though, had him pause as he looked at his pack.

_Jill if that was you, I’m coming,_ he wasn’t sure what he’d do once he found her.  Pulling his bag up on his shoulder he snagged his keys. Claire had left and should be safely on her way to her conference,  leaving him the last day to finish getting things together. Tossing the bag into the passenger seat of the old jeep that Claire kept joking about him keeping. Hell the jeep was twenty years old, he loved it though it wasn’t some high tech  thing like Claire and Leon both had. 

Pulling on to the main street he headed south, away from the small farm. _Next time I come back here it’ll be with Jill. Let her stay here a bit to work through anything she’ll have to._


	3. Curses and bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry escapes Wesker briefly. Chris catches up with him and finds out about Jill.
> 
> Or... 
> 
> Damn it FE stop feeding your plot bunnies!

“ _Derek is going to have a fit if I’m not back in time.” Sherry said as she looked at her two ‘kidnappers’, Barry Burton was driving, heading out of town while Leon was in the passenger seat._

“ _He already knows what we’re doing kid. How else did you think we were able to get you out of school?” Leon chuckled. “And it’s a great excuse to use some vacation time.”_

“ _Speak for yourself Kennedy, I’m still on the clock.” Barry grinned. “Though I don’t mind protective detail. And the girls are meeting up there.”_

“ _Where are we going anyway?” Sherry slid the strap of her school bag off, letting the bag fall to the floor of the SUV that they had picked her up in._

“ _If we told you that it would ruin the surprise Princess.” Leon reached for the cup in the cup holder. “Peppermint mocha right?” He handed it back to her. The fifteen year old laughed, he had remembered what she had told him._

“ _So out of school early, and coffee. What is really going on?” She accepted the cup and took a sip, noting that there was extra flavoring just like she liked._

“ _Nothing bad.”_

Sherry moaned a little as she started to wake. Though instead of smelling the mocha, she could smell a lot of Roobios tea, though there was a subtle hint of coffee nearby. There was the sound of water dripping onto metal.

_Africa, Wesker’s still nearby though._ She remembered the woman in the cloak that had been with him, she hadn’t even broken into a sweat.  _That one is going to be harder to deal with, I’m sure if I can slip her and Wesker I can find a way to contact Simmons._

“She’s woken. Though I still don’t know what you want with that child Albert.”

Seemed someone had forgotten to turn off the speakers.

“I already told you why I brought her. If your plan fails, the virus in her should reverse any ill effects.”

“You have doubts over my work?” Excella’s voice sounded hurt.

“I have seen what happens to those incompatible.” Wesker’s voice came, and Sherry heard moaning from outside the room she was in. Going to the window she caught sight of a prisoner chained to a chair about fifty feet away from where she was locked in. Testing the door she found it wasn’t budging.

“Sherry the locks are for your safety. No one will harm you.”

_Well just confirmed they have cameras in here._ _Though really it’s Wesker, it’s probably the best system he could get._ She caught sight of the prisoner straining in his bonds, muffled screams of pain. “Wesker?”

“You were there to witness G’s final stage, I think it would be fitting for you to witness exactly your father was striving for. Absolute perfection.”

The prisoner’s skin rippled as if there was something writhing inside him. Sherry covered her mouth with her hands as ‘snakes’ ripped their way out of him. Turning her back to the door she closed her eyes a moment.

“Wesker stop this. We don’t need another Raccoon City, please.” She hated how her voice was barely a whisper, but she had a feeling he could hear it. “This isn’t what Dr Birkin would want.” She could still hear the cries outside the room.

“I have the data.” Excella’s voice came and there was the sound of a gun going off, silencing the tortured BOW. Sherry didn’t look back to see who it was, she had a feeling it was the woman that had helped kidnap her.

The intercom went silent, as did the light from the lab area. Sherry sank to the floor rubbing her wrist where she noticed a small wound, while she was out they must have drawn blood. Looking around her cell she noticed it was an empty room with the exception of the bed she had woken on and the speaker for the intercom.

\--

Jill had been glad for the order that Wesker had given her about taking out the BOW. One shot had been all it had taken, and the BOW hadn’t even reacted as if it realized she was there. Though hearing Raccoon City from the cell. She paused, part of her knowing it was wrong. Whatever was happening was wrong.

Glancing at the cell she looked at the pale girl, her blonde hair and the white Pjs that she wore triggered another memory, forcing her to stand perfectly still.

_“So you’re still alive, would have thought that you and Chris would survive anything I could.” Wesker was standing over her as she found herself waking lying on the snow._

_“What…” She tried to sit up and found she was in too much pain._

_“I would be half tempted to leave you here, but reports said you were infected before. You may still prove to be useful.” He knelt scooping her up after making sure her gun was tossed away. Even if Chris could find where they fell, it would take him a while to get there, and the snow fall was picking up._

“Valentine, make sure our guest is ready to join us this evening.” Wesker’s order came pulling her from her thoughts. “And no unnecessary chitchat with Miss Birkin.”

\--

Excella scowled as Sherry was escorted into the room. Wesker looked up, his glasses in hand.

“You had her brought here? I thought dinner would just be us Albert.” She ran her hand along his arm. Sherry was held still by the masked woman.

“Because I still wish to try to convince her.”

“To work with you willingly?” Sherry growled low. “What’s my other choice? Becoming something like your pet here? Pass on both thanks.” She caught the ever so slight frown Wesker gave, that Excella obviously missed. “Though I’ll have to admit, your security dog at least has a better personality than your girlfriend.”

Excella growled as she heard the girl talk. “You’re just here because he has use for you. He has no feelings for you.” She purred as she touched Wesker’s arm.

Sherry caught the small look on Wesker’s face, she couldn’t describe it more than barely hid revulsion at Excella’s words. He had seen him show more kindness to Jill than the delusional woman before her. Sherry had chalked it up to the two of them having a history, even if it was only work related.

He watched Sherry carefully, he humored Excella on her crush, it kept her in line. Sherry on the other hand, while the arguments she had with the other woman were amusing, was starting to draw his patience. Stepping to them, he brushed off Excella’s hand. “Both of you stop. And Sherry, I brought you here to finish your father’s work. I could change my mind.”

Sherry swallowed hard as he looked at her through his sunglasses. They heard gunfire and he scowled. “Thought Irving would stay low at least a few more hours.” Wesker looked at Jill. “Go assist him.” Wesker grabbed Sherry’s wrist as he barked the order.

“Ow damn it.”

“We’ll meet up later Excella.”

Wesker groaned as Sherry managed to catch him off guard as he tried to lead her through the complex. Before he could recover she had managed to slip into the shadows. _Very well Sherry, seems you have chosen your side. I can’t say I’m disappointed._ He had already collected the samples he needed from her anyway. “You won’t be able to hide forever Sherry.”

Considering I survived a few days hiding from zombies and Irons back in Raccoon, just need to figure a way to meet up with the BSAA agents here. She thought as she leaned against a wall covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the sound of her breathing. The smell of tea was stronger, peeking down the corridor, she could see a large webbed area above a brightly lit platform.  Pods surrounded it and she found she could slip into the space between them and the wall for now. Wesker was on the platform, along with Jill, gunfire told her she might not have to search for the BSAA.

Chris was a few feet ahead of Sheva, and paused when he saw the blonde figure dressed in black.

“So good of you to join us Chris, I was wondering how long it would take you.” Jill had caught up to him, keeping her hood and the mask on.

“Where’s Jill?” Chris shoved the fact they were dealing with BOW. Seeing Wesker brought back all the horror he had felt being unable to even move to help Jill.

Wesker smirked slightly. “She’s around. Farewell Chris.” With that he walked off the platform, Jill following him.

Sherry waited until he was gone before she came out of her hiding spot, yelping when she saw Sheva’s rifle barrel in her face.

“American, don’t shoot.” She held out her hands.

Chris looked over. “Sherry?” He remembered what Claire had told him before he left. “Sherry, are you alright?”

Sheva lowered the gun hearing Chris’s words. “You know her?”

“Yeah, though what are you doing here?”

Chris moved her closer to the console as the platform started moving.

“Wesker brought me here. And so you know not here willingly, I prefer vacation spots with fruity drinks.” She blinked a moment when Chris pulled a handgun from it’s holster, holding it out to her. “Here, Claire was worried about you, and I’m not going to let her chew me out by letting you get hurt.”

“Trusting me?”

Chris nodded. “ Though you stay next to me or Sheva, no going off on your own.” If he thought it would actually connect he would have handed over his phone after dialing Claire.  As soon as they were on the way home though he would be making sure she called his sister.

Sherry nodded. “Don’t worry, pretty sure if I don’t Excella will try to use me in one of the experiments.” She glanced at Sheva, for someone who had that earthy watery smell, she didn’t seem like she was a threat as long as Sherry wasn’t one.

“So you know what this is?” Sheva asked her as Chris looked up something on the computer.

“No, they kept me locked in a cell most of the time. Wesker might… be a little pissed at me, I don’t think I even hurt him. But I did give him a hard push before I just ran.”

“She was here.”

Chris’s words had both of them look at him. Sherry saw the woman on the screen. “Chris…” She was about to say more when the platform stopped. Without actually saying anything, Sherry and Sheva gave each other a glance, nodded and moved to cover Chris.

The strong smell of smoke, and tea, the scent seemed to be from a down draft. Glancing at Sheva and Chris she noted they didn’t smell it yet. A glance up she saw something moving above them. Without thinking, she shoved Sheva away, turning to shove Chris as the BOW dropped to the platform, it’s legs just inches from her as she rolled herself under the computer.

“Sherry!”

“I’m okay!” She shouted staying curled up under her hiding spot. Glancing she saw that Sheva hadn’t been hurt either with her shove.

Sheva had been startled and had turned when Sherry shoved her, in time to see the shadow. Before she had opened her mouth to warn Chris, the blonde woman had shoved him as well. Taking a few shots at the creature she saw that Sherry was trying to get into a position where she could take a shot from under it.

“Sherry we get you an opening you get out of there.” Chris ordered.

Sheva helped her stand when she scrambled away, Chris giving the killing shot. “You okay Chris?”

“Yeah, you two?”

“I’m good.” Sherry responded, she wasn’t, but she knew it wouldn’t be an issue soon enough. “We better get going, I kind of want to get out of here.” She put her hand to her side where one of the legs had managed to cut her. She could already feel it stitching up and knelt picking up the gun Chris had given her. 

“How bad were you hurt Sherry?” Sheva asked noting the red when she pulled her hand away.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” She looked at Chris wondering how much Claire had told him.

“We’ll take a look when we get out of here.” Chris stated, catching the look.

\--

Catching up with the cloaked woman and Wesker. The three of them got separated Wesker and the woman between them. Chris kept an eye on Sherry best he could. The kid looked scared, her hand was trembling slightly.

“Wesker,” Chris growled, not wanting the kid to distract him, she had made it this far, he’d make sure she got out alive.

“Chris. I’m glad you made it this far, though too bad I won’t have time to enjoy this reunion.” Wesker smiled. “Though it’s enduring that you’ve been looking for Jill all this time. I was surprised to find she was still alive after our fall. Though the survivors of Raccoon all were stronger than most. Never thought a child would make it either. I should really visit Claire again to thank her.”

“Quit the crap Wesker. Where’s Jill?”

“Valentine, why don’t you show him?”

The woman withdrew the cape and mask, but still said nothing until Wesker showed the device in his hand. He pushed a button and she screamed.

Jill’s uncloaking distracted everyone long enough for Wesker to move, he punched Chris hard enough to send him flying.

“Chris!” Sheva aimed at the figure in black as Sherry moved to Jill’s side trying to help the woman.

Chris shook his head trying to clear it.

“Sherry get back,” Jill groaned as she dropped to her knees trying to fight the device that was on her chest.

“No, I’m not running this time.”

“Valentine I still need her alive.” Wesker growled.

Before Sherry could react, Jill’s hand lashed out fingers wrapping around her neck.

A shot went off barely missing the two of them, but it was enough to cause Jill to shove Sherry away, the smaller girl losing her balance and tripping over the rough stone floor.

Sheva was closer and rand for Sherry, while Chris went for Jill.

“Help Chris.” Sherry gasped as she scanned the room for Wesker. “I’ll try to stall Wesker.”

As Sheva watched, deep bruises that had formed on the girl’s neck were already fading Sherry scrambled to her feet. Before she could grab her gun again, Wesker was behind Sheva.

“Damn it.” Sheva barely managed to avoid getting caught. Rolling away she aimed her gun at Wesker.

Sherry had her gun aimed at Wesker as well. Wesker ignored Sheva, instead grabbing Sherry’s hands as she fired the gun. Her shot hit his shoulder, blood exploding from the wound.

Those red eyes glared at her a moment. He tossed her across the room making her yelp as she hit a column holding up part of the ceiling.

Chris had managed to pin Jill down, only to catch Sheva, Sherry and Wesker in the corner of his eye, giving her a chance to shove him off her.

Sherry shook her head trying to clear it. Wesker had turned to stalking Chris for now, Sheva thankfully went after her allowing Sherry to not have to worry a few moments at least. She could feel her back knitting back together and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out. 

_Fuck, that hurts!_ She closed her eyes letting her body mend. She’d need to get up soon, Jill and Wesker were a bit faster than Chris and Sheva. Someone would have to take him out. 

Before she could pull herself to her feet she heard booted footsteps coming up to her. Chris shouted at Sheva to hold Jill still as Wesker got to her.

“Crap.” She managed to roll away from him and to her feet, if just barely. The gun was out of reach, but she had to jump back to stay out of his reach. Last thing she wanted was him throwing her again.

“You’re still needed.” Wesker smirked slightly.

“Screw that, I’m not one of your mindless cronies.”

“Of course not, there’s a reason why you’re here. Now don’t make this more difficult Sherry.”

Sherry dove for the gun, managing to grab it, Wesker let her, knowing that while the bullets would sting a little, they wouldn’t kill him. Chris had put enough in him to verify that.

“All because you still need Birkin’s favorite child right? You took enough blood Wesker.” She tried to remember how many rounds she still had in the clip. She had given the last magazine she had found to Chris and he didn’t have extra rounds for hers.

“I want to protect you, there are things you need to know Sherry, and we didn’t have time with Excella around. I’ll be remedying that issue as soon as we get to the boat.”

Sherry managed one more shot before the gun jammed. Cursing she yelped as he caught the gun hand, taking it from her.

“Enough of this.” With that he gripped her arm tight, leading the way through the maze. “Yell for them and I’ll kill Jill.” He warned showing the remote in his free hand.

Sherry followed, only so she wasn’t dragged along. _Jill, please be okay._


	4. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker's last ditch attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I kinda leave out a big chunk... wanted to get to other things half assed planned for this. Sooo yeah. Sorry this isn't that great. Imma gunna hide nao
> 
> Or will as soon as I find where I put that bottle of mead...

Wesker glanced at Sherry as she gasped. They were at a safe distance from Excella. “It truly is magnificent isn’t it?”

Sherry glared. “It’s disgusting.” She hissed. “Don’t you care about human life?”

“We are more advanced, why should we care about them.” Wesker turned the arm he held of her’s ever so slightly, making her wince slightly in pain. “And you’re starting to out grow your usefulness. At least as you are.”

Sherry yelped as she was escorted into the hull of the ship they were now on. Excella was a distraction, this wasn’t what he had wanted, but using Sherry would buy him the time he’d need. _I’m sorry Will, but there’s no other way._

\--

Sheva breathed a sigh of relief as the creature Excella had become, seemed to melt into the water. “Finally,” she glanced at Chris as he tapped his ear bud.

“Jill?”

“I’m with Josh. Chris, Wesker needs shots to stabilize himself.” She started as Chris held out his hand to help Sheva up catching that she was listening too.

“So we have to let it wear off?”

“Find the shots, maybe giving him too much will have the reverse effect. We’re about half hour behind you, if you find Sherry tell her to wait we’ll get her.”

“Good idea, even if she’s against him, the kid shouldn’t watch it.”

\--

Sherry had snapped back after he had finished strapping her down at least, he hadn’t meant to hit her hard enough to knock her out, but she had tried to run again. This time when he had turned his back to open a door. Though he would give her credit, she had made it to the deck of the boat before he had caught her. The bruise on the left side of her face was already fading.

“Good,” He was mumbling low. “Wouldn’t do for them to see a damaged weapon before the test.” He hated the idea of using her, but she was the only one that seemed to be stable with the G.

“Wesker, you do realize that Simmons is pissed about you taking his pet.” The voice in his ear had him roll his eyes as he stepped back from Sherry, tapping the bud in his ear.

“You wanted a test with the G, unfortunately she’s the best source.” He stepped outside the room letting her slowly wake. “All other attempts to test on it have failed if you remember.”

“If she’s too damaged we lose that source,” The voice scowled slightly. “Thought that you were going to use that idiot Irving.”

“There was an accident a few hours ago, he has already met an untimely end, as has Gionne.”

“So we have lost Tricell?”

“Not yet, you are the only other person that knows that. I was able to arrange things thank to her feelings. The BSAA agents that are on site will be dealt with soon.” Wesker glanced at Sherry, who was weakly trying free her wrists. “Besides, I am fairly certain that other than emotional damage, the G will beat Uroboros. Dr. Birkin may have been a loose canon, but he was brilliant. Gionne was smart, but I do believe distracted.” Wesker knew exactly why but chose not to say.

“If you fail Wesker, we will not assist you again.”

Wesker watched Sherry a moment, she hadn’t fully woken yet. “There will be no setbacks. He’ll still will have his pet.” He caught Sherry sitting still, listening to what was being said. He knew she was only able to hear his part of the conversation, though she had stayed quiet. When the line went silent again he turned to her. “I know you heard. I’m sorry Sherry, but there have been too many failures this time, if it wasn’t for the incompetence of Gionne I wouldn’t need to do this.”

He stepped back into the room watching her, actually removing his glasses. She sat still not daring to talk. Even when he moved closer to her, brushing hair from her face. “This isn’t what I wanted for you, I would have rather had you by my side ruling the world remade to our liking.”

“Where people are controlled or lab rats? Pass.” She tugged at the restraints finding she couldn’t get free. She cringed slightly when patted her head lightly.

“We’ll see if you still have that feeling in two hours. That should be a long enough test for them.” He knew the cell was primitive but it would work for what was needed, more so with her restrained. Excella had helped him test them, and if he couldn’t get free, he doubted Sherry would have the strength to do so. He went to a table across the room setting a small silver case on it and grabbing a few more clips for his handgun. _By then I should need another shot anyway, and Devil shot is in there in case Sherry needs it. I’ve kept her off them the last week. Wish I had more time to run proper tests, but with Redfield here, well, I’ll just deal with him first._

Sherry stopped struggling, moving more, would just tear her skin. She knew Sheva and Chris were on the way, so she didn’t want to accidentally infect them. “Still owned by someone else aren’t you? Was Umbrella before. At least I’m not someone else’s attack dog.” She growled low.

Wesker stayed quiet until he made it to the door. “I’ll be back in two hours Sherry.” With that he stepped out of the room, closing and locking it. With the electronic lock activated, inside a camera started filming, as well as a gas canister filled with the Uroboros.

“Wesker?!” She tugged at her wrists. “Wesker you can’t do this!” Her words echoed in the room but she could only see Wesker’s back as he walked away from the room.

The Uroboros was starting to work it’s way into her. Sherry’s shouts at Wesker turned into a scream as the G fought back. Last thing she caught before she momentarily blacked out, was worm like tendrils working under her skin.

\--

Chris and Sheva had gotten separated, they had the feeling they were in the right spot though, Chris had banged through a few doors, not finding much in the way, though a pained scream from down  the corridor he was on. The scream stopped and he frowned touching the ear bud. “Sheva?”

“I heard it.” She replied making him breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn’t her. “I’m a floor down though, it sounded above me.”

“Ahead of me. Keep looking for a way to regroup, I’ll try to find who it is.”

Twenty minutes later, Chris felt sick to his stomach. He had looked into a window and found Sherry, her head down, bound to a chair, the straps holding her still. Blood dripped from the restraints, making it clear the girl had fought back.

Her head moved, the kid was waking up.  She was still alive.  _Damn it kid. You’re going to be the death of me,_ he thought as he tried the door. It wouldn’t give. “Fuck.” Looking he saw the electronic lock. 

Sherry shook her head when she heard the door, looking up to see Chris instead of Wesker. She remembered Wesker saying something about two hours. “Chris, it’s not safe,” She yelled hoping that he would hear it. “Chris just go after Wesker!” The viruses in her fought again, and she screamed in pain, her skin crawling. The pain caused her to cough, doubling over the best she could. 

“Sherry!” Chris tried a few codes he remembered Wesker using before, the door didn’t open. “Sherry hang on, I’ll get you out of there!” He tapped his com. “Jill, you wouldn’t happen to know any of Wesker’s codes would you? I found Sherry, I think the bastard gave her a shot of something.”

“We’re ten minutes out.” Josh commented. 

“Try one two one nine six two.” Jill’s voice came after a moment. “It was the code used for Sherry’s cell before.”

C hris saw Sherry fall still again, slumping in the chair she was bound to. Trying the code, it beeped a few times, and he could hear a mechanism working to open the door. “Okay that worked. Sheva, where are you?”

“Floor below you. Working my way up.” She responded. “Wesker’s not here.”

“Maybe the kid knows, meet us out on the deck.”

–

Chris coughed entering the room. The air smelled metallic. Sherry was breathing heavily, her head still down as he moved closer to her. The girl cringed in fear. “Sherry, it’s me.” Chris gently touched her shoulder.

“U’borus, in air.” She barely whispered. Chris nodded.

“Well, if I get it we’ll deal with it.” He started freeing her wrists, noting how mangled they were from her struggling. “Sheva, stay on the deck.” He didn’t want to risk Sheva as well.

When he managed to get her wrist free, he watched as it started to mend it’s self. She gave a soft sob trying to fight crying out from pain.

“Easy,” Chris freed her.

“Table… case…” She managed to say once she was freed. “He pulled it from his pocket. Said he’d be back in two hours.”

She was about to stand when Chris glared at her. “Stay there. I’ll carry you out okay? You look like hell.”

“Feel like it too.” She groaned watching him open the case. “Six shots in here.” He gritted his teeth as he felt his arm tremble.

“What colors are the liquid?” Sherry asked staying still.

“Two blue, rest silver.”

She bit her lip. “The two blue… Devil shots. The rest are the ones Wesker was taking.” She closed her eyes a moment.

Chris took out one of the devil shots pocketing the rest. He jammed the syringe into her thigh without warning her and Sherry gasped, her back arching. Chris stayed near her though, as she slumped again. “Sherry?”

Her eyes fluttered slightly. “Ow…” She mumbled as he scooped her up. “How...”

“Figured he’d want you weakened. Claire told me she and Leon had to give you one in Raccoon. Figured it wouldn’t hurt.”

“He’s kept me off the shots since we got here.” She didn’t even fight him as he picked her up. “You’re wasting time though.” Her head went to his shoulder. Sherry hated feeling helpless, last time it had happened was Raccoon. Though Chris didn’t seem to have as much trouble carrying her as Leon had.

“Rest okay, I’ll deal with Wesker you just stay with Jill.”

She gave a small nod not realizing she was fading back out again until he got outside the ship’s hull to the deck.

“Chris!” Sheva and Jill were running up.

“Is she…” Jill started and saw Chris shake his head giving her a thumbs up.

“Kid’ll be okay, meaning I won’t have Claire trying to kill me when we get home. “Look, can you and Josh take care of her?”

Jill nodded. “Go, Wesker’s already gotten a head start. We’ll give her a little bit to rest before we move her.”


	5. Stateside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for a week, just didn't have time to post it until now. I"m working on the next chapter while getting used to new work hours, getting over a cold, and well I'll be starting up a youtube channel soon for vlogging. Don't expect much on it, it'll be tied to my blog so, making documentation of my life. Sooo all my fics may be a little slow. Though as part of my self lead program... I will finish these!

Sherry was leaning against the rail of the balcony that was shared by the two hotel rooms, Chris’s and Jill and Sherry’s. They’d be leaving in a few days to go back to the States, at least as long as none of them were showing signs that they were ill. The younger American was toying with the case in her hands. Two syringes in it. Chris had slipped it to her right before he had gone after Wesker with Sheva, the last of the Devil Shots that Gionne had made, and the last of the shots that Wesker had been taking.

“Hey,” Jill held out a bottle to her. “Sorry it’s warm.”

“Huh, it’s okay,” She tucked the syringes into her pocket. “Thanks Valentine.”

“Jill’s fine.” She leaned against the wall. “You okay?”

Sherry shook her head. “I don’t think I will be. I mean we searched the volcano.” She sipped at the warm beer grimacing at the taste.

“He could have burned up in the lava.” Though even though she said it, Jill didn’t believe it. She was hoping that she was wrong though. “We’ll think of something to keep you safer though Sherry. Once we’re in the States, talk to Kennedy and Burton.”

“No, don’t involve Barry, he has his family.” She touched the syringes she had. “And we can’t at first. I know they’re organizing a private flight. Probably good, since I still smell tea and coffee around Chris.”

“You smell tea and coffee on him?”

She rubbed her shoulder. “More like, it’s coming from him. I can’t explain it really. Though you, don’t have a scent. Not even the swampy water people usually smell like.” Sherry sipped at the beer again, she preferred a wine or even tequila, but it wasn’t like the small hotel they were in was equipped with more than local beer and some local alcohol that she didn’t want to risk trying it.

\--

Chris shook his head trying to clear it. After they had gotten back from the facility, things have been louder. If he focused enough he could tone things down, but sitting in his room, he had been unable to avoid Sherry and Jill’s conversation, even though they were whispering. Leaning back on the bed he looked up at the ceiling, his hand touching his arm where he had felt things writhe in the short time it had taken to carry Sherry to the deck.

_What if she’s right?_

He gripped his hand into a fist.

There was a soft knock on the door, he could hear Jill talking to Sherry. “Go on talk to the lughead. I’m going to grab a shower. Sheva and Josh said they’d be here in two hours.”

“Hey don’t have to be so mean Jill!” Chris shouted at her back as she waved laughing as she headed back to her and Sherry’s room. In response Jill flipped him the bird as she opened the door and ducked in.

“Someone has to keep you in line Redfield.”

Sherry blushed since she was between the two. Though the smell of burnt tea mixed with light roasted coffee hit her and she shook her head. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn’t. The scent wasn’t as strong as Leon’s, nor Wesker’s, but it wasn’t the same earthy watery scent normal people had.

“Mr. Redfield, we have to talk, and not out here please.” She spoke low, reminding him she was there.

He blinked looking at her. “Huh, yeah, okay.” Chris stepped to the side so that she could enter. “What’s up?”

Sherry waited until the door had closed. “You smell like burnt tea and coffee…” She started. “Crap, that didn’t come out right.”

“It’s okay, why don’t you start at the beginning.” He motioned for her to have a seat.

“You know how I’m a carrier right? Well, Wesker’s strain gave him his speed, we both heal faster, so I’m hoping he’s really gone.” She looked down. 

“So you smell infection?”

She nodded. “I wasn’t sure but we haven’t been around infected. You, haven’t felt weird have you?” She looked up at him as she spoke.

Chris’s hand went to his arm. “Not too bad, as soon as we get back I’ll ask Rebecca for a favor.”

“Since you haven’t changed, I’m sure it’s not G. Though, I still have the two shots in case.”

“Keep them on you okay? At least until I can contact Chambers.”

She watched him a moment. “You don’t trust me telling BSAA?”

“We’ve had leaks before,” He kept his voice down. “I trust Josh and Sheva, but I wouldn’t trust the others which is why I asked you to stay close to Jill and I.”

“I’m in no hurry to go too far right now.” She remembered Wesker talking to the person on the other end of his com. “Are people still keeping an eye on that room I was in?”

Chris shook his head. “It was wiped by the time we got back.” He looked concerned about that

“So another reason why you want me close. Just in case anyone from Tricell is still around?” The thought had her wishing she had something a little bigger than the small gun that Chris had given her. “I’m under protective custody for now aren’t I?”

“You’ve been since we bumped into each other.”

“Figured as much.” She rubbed her arm again.

“Sherry, I promise at least until we’re back State-side you’ll be safe.”

“More worried about if they catch on you’re infected Chris. Being a human pin cushion isn’t fun.”

That comment had Chris frown ever so slightly. “If we knew what was going on Sherry.”

“It’s alright, besides, if I didn’t deal with it, I wouldn’t know what to look for or smell for to warn you.”

He nodded quirking his head slightly. “I hear Sheva at the end of the hall.”

Sherry looked at him. “I don’t hear anything.”

“I just heard her, clearly as if she’s on radio.”

Sherry thought a moment. “Interesting, I mean Leon got more agile after the cruise…” She nodded to herself. “Is everything really loud?”

“It’s bearable. Why?”

“Because you probably don’t want to tell her.”

\--

Chris yelped as Sherry moved behind him as the federal agents walked up. He recognized them of course. DSO agents, probably her co-workers.

“Agent Birkin, we were sent to make sure you safely got back to your apartment. Simmon’s orders.” The head one spoke calmly. Jill was behind them and noted how the kid reacted.

“Until we’re sure that she’s no longer in danger, we’re putting her in BSAA custody.” Chris spoke up. “We do happen to out rank you still.”

“She needs to be debriefed.”

“Right now she needs to feel safe.” Chris had done a head count. Six agents to pick up one of their own. Something didn’t sit right. “I’ll take her to the DSO office in the morning. We’ve been up since three this yesterday, and in flight since ten. Considering it’s almost three am now, and will probably be about five by the time we get to her apartment. You really want to test your luck?” He glared, giving a look that made the men step back. “Miss Birkin?”

She let him slip his arm protectively over her shoulders. The DSO agents backed off.

Chris didn’t say anything else until the three of them had made it to his jeep. “What was that about Sherry?”

“I don’t know, they… they smelled weird,” She frowned. “I’m sorry, I may still just be jumpy, though I really right now I don’t want to deal with them. Not until we talk with Chambers.”

Jill shrugged. “My car still at our apartment?”

Chris nodded. “Yeah, in the garage. Your stuff’s still there too. Guess I didn’t want to think you were gone.”

“I knew you’re a softie Chris.” Jill climbed into the back seat, letting Sherry take the front. “Drop me off there then. I’ll call Chambers, have a feeling she’ll come in the morning if I do.” She leaned back in the seat. “I’ll debrief the BSAA too, so take care of the princess.”

Sherry blushed at that. “You two do know I am a trained agent right?”

“Yet you hid from coworkers behind me.” Chris smiled at her. “You sure though Jill, I mean we could all go to the apartment, there’s more than enough room.”

“I kind of want a night alone.”

Sherry fretted a moment as she fumbled for the spare key hidden in the backyard. Opening the back door she made a mental note to call her landlord to get a replacement key, as well as going about to replace other various items.

“Cute place.” Chris commented as they stepped into the living room it was tastefully done, if minimalistic. He scanned the room motioning for her to stay close. Sherry nodded, letting him finish checking the apartment. Finding it clear he nodded and she sighed slightly. “Want me to stay here?” He had noticed she was still jumpy.


End file.
